Divide My Country, Divide My Heart
by Smiley111
Summary: Illea has been divided into two countries, one half controlled by the Illean Monarchy, and the other half controlled by the Southern Rebels. King Favian of Illea proposes a Selection for the two Crown Princes of Illea and Imperia, Prince Wyatt and Prince Jameson. Yet when mysterious attacks begin to occur, neither Royal Family knows who to blame. Can love unite the countries?
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Wyatt Gabriel Schreave of Illea's Pov**

I anxiously shift from foot to foot outside the big mahogany door, waiting for it to open. I can hear my father's expensive watch ticking away the seconds, and my sister's high heel slowly tapping along with it. They must be late. Again.

One would think that the rulers of a country would always be on time. Not the Solenian family. Queen Nesryn has some idea in her head that being "fashionably late" makes a good impression. Not on the Illean Royal Family, it doesn't.

"Wyatt, stop shifting. It isn't very proper," my mother, Queen Isolde, chides from across the room. I stop rocking. My mother, of course, is quiet. She always gets quiet when we meet the Solenians. Her own best friend was killed personally by Queen Nesryn during my father's selection, and she has never been comfortable with the idea of a country ruled by the Southern Rebels. No one in Illea is. Yet it is our new reality since we lost the Civil War.

The door remains closed. My sister, Elara, is still tapping her shoe. I am just starting to give up when the door opens. I jump backwards a little bit and Elara snorts. She may be graceful, but her laugh is the furthest thing from elegant. My heart starts beating faster. Time to face Jameson.

Prince Jameson Solenian of Imperia, the Crown Prince of Illea. According to everyone he is handsomer than me, more confident than me, a better ruler than me.

I beg to differ on the last point. I know that Jameson spends more time in nightclubs getting drunk than reading and writing.

Elara pokes me. "Earth to Wyatt. We're moving." I nearly startle again, but regain my composure in time to walk through the doors and into the hall of Imperia's meeting room, located in Spero, their outermost province. The meeting room is designed to be firmly divided. The side that my family is entering on is embellished with a few Illea crests, and the side where the Imperian Royal Family stands is embellished with Imperian crests, a symbol of an eagle with a sword caught in its mouth, staring you down as if it would like nothing better than to slash you to pieces with it. I gulp.

We make it to the middle of the room, right up to the fence that divides each side. My father, as the King, takes the center of the podium. My mother takes a deep breath and stands at his right, and Elara and I stand to the left, me first, and her on the end.

My father stands face-to-face with Queen Nesryn Solenian. Once a simple rebel, she fought in the Civil War and became very beloved among the ranks of the Southern Rebels for her sharp mind and cold, fearless attitude. To her right stands her husband, Carlos, and her three children, Jameson, Oryn, and Aurelia, stand to her right.

Jameson meets my eyes and gives me a curt nod. I notice his suit is more wrinkled then usual, and he has bags under his eyes. He doesn't smile. I haven't seen him smile once in his life. His brother Oryn hangs back a bit, his eyes downcast. He is a rather reserved person. He looks almost as nervous as I do. Aurelia's dark hair is pulled up into a ponytail, perfectly elegant. She wears a smile as she gazes at her mother. Her confidence surrounding her like a cloud. Elara rolls her eyes in her direction. Something about Aurelia annoys her. Most everything merits an eyeroll from Elara, though. I know from experience that she doesn't like most people.

Queen Nesryn suddenly speaks, quickly and curtly, to the butlers who opened the doors for us. "You are dismissed." She doesn't even bother to say thank you. I can see that this bothers my mother, but my father isn't fazed. "Favian," Nesryn adresses my father, "My apologies for the late start. Our airplane took off a bit later than we planned."

Elara taps me on the shoulder and quietly whispers, "More like she stopped for Coffee and stayed for fifteen minutes." My father gives Elara a look and she shrugs, not caring about his judgement. Elara is right. That sounds an awful lot like Nesryn. She loves having control over us, and we let her to avoid violence.

"Good day, Nesryn," my father says, "I understand completely. Do you have any matters you would like to discuss?" That is my father, always trying to be reasonable, even though I know he would love to scream at Nesryn. He has his own reasons to be angry at the Royals, the Southern Rebels killed his own parents, King Xavier and Queen Felicity, and his younger sister, Princess Eveline. My father hasn't been the same since, and though his anger is evident in private, he protects his country by agreeing with Nesryn on everything. I love my father, but I wish he would stand up to Queen Nesryn sometime. I know that I never could, but I wish that he would.

"Yes, I do actually have a few things to discuss with you. Not as many as usual, but a few small things."

"Go right ahead. I have something I wish to discuss as well."

In Nesryn dives. I begin to zone out. I catch something about a group of musicians who tried to enter Imperia without documentation, something about New Asia becoming more hostile, and something about Oryn being engaged to the Princess of the German Federation. After my father has issued his warmest congratulations, he begins to speak.

"Nesryn, thank you very much for your time, and before we part ways, I would like to propose an idea to you. As you probably know, both of our eldest sons have recently come of age, and are of age to marry. I know that the country is confused and scared, and I think it would be excellent idea to revive an old Illean tradition, the Selection. One Selection will take place in Illea, with all Illean girls, and one in Imperia, with Imperian girls. It could be excellent…"

A Selection. A Selection, for me? I'm not ready, I'm too awkward, what of something happens to one of them like it did in Dad's selection? What if...what if?

In a split second, Jameson and I meet eyes. He looks cold, but I can see in his eyes that he is sad. I must look just as panicked as I feel, because he raises his eyebrows at me and looks away.

"No," Queen Nesryn replies, standing on edge, "Favian, Illea and Imperia are seperate countries. The Selection is meant to unite a country, and Illea and Imperia are not meant to be united."

My father takes a deep breath. So there. No Selection. I can breathe easy.

"Nesryn, my intention is not to physically unite Illea and Imperia. I do not have the power to do that. My intention is that I think our individual countries need some uniting, and a Selection will help with that while finding suitable brides for our sons. It is all meant individually." My heart seems to lurch again, this time from shock. My father finally argued his own perspective instead of going with Queen Nesryn. My mother grins, and Elara nods her support.

Nesryn is silent, looking down at the podium she stands on, her eyes stormy. She stays quiet. Her husband, Prince Consort Carlos, approaches her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Nesryn," he whispers, "Come on, it'll be good for the country." Nesryn sighs. Well, it must be happening. Nesryn can never say no when her husband is involved.

"Alright. Alright, Favian," Nesryn says, her proud air returned, "A selection it is. We'll announce it tomorrow on the report, and I trust that you will do the same?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very good. So long for now, Favian, Isolde, Wyatt and Elara."

"Goodbye, Nesryn. Thank you again for your time." My father steps down from his podium, takes my mother by the arm, and they set off walking briskly. As Elara takes my arm and we begin to walk out, I can feel the piercing eyes of Nesryn Solenian burning a hole in my suit.

As our official Private Airplane touches down in the Angeles airport, it is past noon. I almost forget how long the plane ride is.

"Really Wy-Wy, you should have seen your face when Dad announced it. You looked so panicked, I thought you might have wet your pants," Elara laughs in my face.

"Honestly Lara? Real classy."

Sooner or later we have left the airplane and are in our limo, heading back to the palace. Suddenly, my father's phone buzzes. He takes it out and his eyes almost pop when he sees who it is. He lifts his phone to his ear and begins talking a mile a minute.

"Major Lithgow? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Silence on the other end, my father puts his head in his hands. I look to Elara and she looks nervous. My mother is shaking my father's arm, trying to get him to tell her something. He is silent.

After what seems like a million years worth of vague chatter, my father puts down his phone. He only utters a single word, though it is enough to induce a frenzy of panic.

"Rebels."

When we reach the palace, we are lead straight inside, past guards, police officers, and all sorts of fear induced officials. We pass maids who are hysterically crying, and my father's advisors, who are all trying to talk to him at once. Major Lithgow, the head of the guards, leads us straight to the doors of my father's study, puts a hand on his shoulder, and opens the door.

The most horrific sight meets my eyes. I almost throw up right then and there. In the middle of the room lie about five maids, all dead, with blood pouring out of different parts of their body. One of them is my sister's head maid, Addison. She was so young. So young and innocent.

The bodies are laid out in a circle. Above the cries of my sister I hear something peculiar coming from the center of the circle. Eerie music fills the room, surrounding my eardrums, pulling me in.

The Southern Rebels swore to never attack us again if we let them keep their country. This couldn't be them. It couldn't.

Could it?

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Omg I can't believe I published this! Ahhhh! I was a guest on here for a long time (I went by Smiley) and I had always wanted to write a story. This idea has been floating around in my head for a long time, and I can;t wait to write it!**

 **As you might have guessed this story is an SYOC for girls, a double SYOC, in fact. In this universe, Illea is no longer one country. It has split into two countries, one controlled by Illea and the other controlled by the Southern Rebels. The Crown Princes of each country, Prince Wyatt and Prince Jameson, are going to be having twin selections in their respective countries. We heard from Wyatt in this chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be all about Jameson and his family.**

 **Most of the information for this story (including the form) is located on my profile, but just some rules:**

 **Submit my PM or review. I should know how annoying it is when SYOCs are not review friendly, so go for it! Anything goes!**

 **Include as much detail as possible, I really want to portray your girl correctly.**

 **Constructive criticisim is ok! I know I am new and make mistakes, and I would like to get better.**

 **Not a rule, but if you have a Pinterest account, please make a board for your character and send it to me. It helps a lot. My username is Cbcole.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Also, I would just like to give a huge thank you to the Positivity Train. You guys know who you are! Thank youuuuuu so much for believing in this story even when it was just a string of Pinterest messages. You guys are the best!**

 **I can't wait to see your girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jameson Achilles Solenian of Imperia's POV**

I yawn as I look out of the vast window in front of me. Another day, another meeting. Normally I would be an eager listener, but no one seems to have anything interesting to contribute. Mother's advisors are all talking at once, going off on a tangent. I am also severely sleep deprived from a long night. All I can remember is a girl whispering something to me as she climbed over my torso….

"Prince Jameson. Would you mind joining us or would you rather stare out at the gardens?" Mother. Always proper, always Prince Jameson and never just Jameson. It is logical, it is simple, it is what I have always known. Yet still it is different from what other mothers would call their children.

"Of course, mother." I swivel my chair to face her and the rest of the assembled advisors. Most of them are young former Southern Rebels, not your typical suit-and-tie Illean advisor. They still can be absolute idiots sometimes, and I wish we could replace half of them. Mother always says no.

"Very well," she continues, "On to our next point of interest. In our last meeting with the Illean Royal Family, we came to a compromise and made a decision together. King Favian of Illea has proposed the idea of reawakening an age-old Illean tradition. The Selection."

Oh, man. I had almost forgotten. I thought it was some kind of joke when Favian was talking about it. Nope, not a chance Jameson. You are going to have to pick a wife out of 35 random girls. How very feminist. It isn't as if it will work, I'm not a very lovable person.

"17 girls will be selected from Illea, and 10 from Imperia. The Selections will happen simultaneously in the two countries, with occasional meetings and balls where the two parties Selected girls will mingle a bit. It is to be announced on both the Illean and Imperian Reports tonight, and names will be drawn a week from today. Jameson and I will personally select the girls in the time between. Any questions?"

Uncle Soren immediately raises his hand, and I contemplate rolling my eyes. I know it is unnatural to think of a family member as an idiot, but I suppose I am a bit unconventional in that way. I am thankful for his loyalty to Mother when the rest if her family shunned her. Yet I can't help it. He always asks the wrong questions at the wrong times.

It is as if Mother knows about my contemplated eyeroll. She gives me a very strong side-eye before acknowledging her brother.

"Yes, Soren."

"Pardon me, my Queen, but I see this proposal as quite simply a way of uniting the countries of Illea and Imperia when you have made it quite clear that the countries are to stay seperate if possible. Can you not see this?"

Can you not see this. Really? Of course she can see it, but Favian wasn't going to leave until a compromise was made. Mother sighs and massages her temples.

"I am aware of this, Soren. Favian assured me that these Selections had no basis in uniting the two countries. They are simply a way to bring joy to each kingdom in turn, and a way for each Crown Prince to find a wife to rule beside him."

I return my eyes to the window. Finding love. Finding love is hard enough for a person as guarded as me. Finding love in a random group of only ten girls? Impossible.

Mother makes a clever segway into another topic, on Imperian immigration. Now here is something worth listening to.

"We have been receiving quite a steady stream of immigrants from the German Federation as of late, making Prince Oryn's engagement to Princess Antonia of the German Federation very opportune. However, we are receiving many undocumented immigrants, how do you propose we deal with th…."

Just then, I almost jump out of my skin. The door bangs open and a butler stands there, panting like a dog.

My mother stands immediately and her advisors scramble to follow her lead. "Butler," she says formally, her chin raised, "What is your business? I should advise you not to barge in in such a way on future official meetings."

The butler takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "My Queen, we have news from Illea. They have been attacked. Five maids were killed. The Illean Royal Family blames the government of Imperia. We just heard, and the news is blowing up, they think that we have returned to the old ways."

 **Queen Nesryn Solenian of Imperia's POV**

Illea has been attacked. Five dead as a warning. It looks, sounds, even smells like the old ways. But we haven't returned to our rebellious ways, not the Royal Family, not since we won the war. It was in the agreement. No Illean blood will be spilled if we get a country.

Of course Favian blames us, there is no one else to blame. And it looks so terribly like us. It isn't, though.

Yet if it isn't us, who is it?

Could it be someone from Imperia? Some citizen who is unsatisfied with our nonviolent ways? It could be. It makes the most sense.

I turn towards the waiting butler. "Set up a video chat with Favian as soon as possible. Advisors, you are all dismissed, Prince Jameson, go to your room, I suggest you begin preparations for your speech on the Report tonight."

It is time to face Favian again. I have never known him as an angry men but I suspect that I will see a real change in him momentarily.

 **Prince Jameson Achilles Solenian of Imperia's POV**

Unbelievable. They think we did it. They think we are rebels again. Why would we rebel again when there is nothing to rebel against? Imperia has what it wants. Can Favian not see that?

I only wish I could sit in on my mother's videochat. I wish I could know what is happening. I hate not knowing what is happening.

"Jamie!"

I don't smile often, but I do now as my 15 year old baby sister runs towards me. Well, Aurelia isn't a baby anymore. Yet I still like to think that she is the same five year old fireball who would chase me through the gardens barefoot, holding a water gun.

Aurelia catches up to me and instantly questions me. "What has happened. The maids and butlers are all in a state of panic."

I take a deep breath. "It's Illea. They have been attacked. Five maids have been killed. Illea is blaming us." I begin to walk briskly forward, beckoning with my head for her to follow.

"Well, then," she says, still processing the information, "What is Mother going to do about it?"

"She is on a video chat with Favian as we speak. Trying to convince them that it isn't us, and it couldn't have been anyway. The timing is all wrong." We reach my door and I turn the handle, letting myself in. Aurelia follows, and immediately collapses on the bed.

"We are never going to hear the end of this, Jamie," Aurelia says, "I can just feel it. Ugh, I'm so tired of drama. I've had enough for today with Rose and Angela."

Ah, Rose and Angela, the daughters of some important people that mother forces Aurelia to socialize with. They are the polar opposites of Aurelia, and all they seem to do since they turned 15 is gossip.

"Mother told me to work on my speech on the Report tonight. You know, announcing the Selection. I've written about one sentence."

Aurelia laughs. "How responsible of you. Let's hear it then."

"Good evening citizens of Imperia."

Aurelia laughs again, "Ok. We have some work to do on this."

 **Prince Oryn Matthew Solenian of Imperia's POV**

I've always felt the safest when I'm playing my guitar. I love the smooth blue of its body, the well worn brassy strings that can whine, cry, and produce anger just as well as a human can. Somehow, the best way for me to release my own anger is through my guitar.

I flick through my ipad, trying to find a good song. I decide on some good Queen. I know that they are an incredibly old band, but there is nothing like listening to Bohemian Rhapsody when you are feeling fenced in and claustrophobic.

 _Is this the real liiiiife. Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

Sing it, Freddie Mercury. There really is no escape from reality at the moment. In a little over a month I will be marrying the Princess of the German Federation. And nobody knows that I'm gay.

I can't figure out how to tell my family. I don't know how I could possibly tell them. Mother, she wouldn't accept it. Dad, he might be alright with it, but he has to go with Mother. Jameson, I don't even know how he would react. Most of all, it would sever all of our connections from the German Federation if my marriage to Princess Antonia was called off.

The second verse begins and I sit back, letting the words sink in.

Suddenly, there is banging on the door. "Oryn, time to go. Are you dressed? Is that Queen I hear. Oh yeah!" Aurelia. Before I can answer the door, she has burst in and is yelling the lyrics out loud and off key causing me to laugh hysterically. I straighten my suit and stand up, taking Aurelia's arm as she leads me out the door to the Report studio.

 **Prince Jameson Achilles Solenian of Imperia's POV**

The Report studio's lights are very bright. They always are. It is almost blinding.

Right now I am being tickled with a makeup brush and being plucked and styled by a full makeup crew. It is almost time for the Report announcement, and I am beginning to get nervous. It's a rotten feeling, being nervous.

Finally, all of the makeup people cease their work and I am free to sit up and walk out onstage. I take my seat next to Mother. I can see our Imperian report host, Marisol Ruiz, straightening her silver pantsuit. She waves at me, and I respond with a tiny wave. I look around at my family. Mother sits tall, effortlessly strong looking, dressed in a black dress that matches her hair. My father is seated to her left. He gives me a laughing wink and I can't help but smile. Oryn and Aurelia sit next to me. Oryn looks very withdrawn today. Aurelia is as graceful as she always is in public. She flashes me a thumbs up when we meet eyes.

"Ok people!" our technician tells the studio audience, "We are live in 5….4….3….2….1!"

Marisol strides confidently out of the shadows and plants herself directly in front of the camera, her smile wide. "Good evening, Imperia, and welcome to the Imperian Report! Today we will begin with news from our very own Queen Nesryn, and end with a very special announcement from Crown Prince Jameson! Over to Queen Nesryn!"

Mother gets up slowly, brushing aside the long train of her black dress. She walks up to the front podium where Marisol was just standing. "Thank you, Marisol," she says, very courteously. She then describes some things that have been going on in the country. There is the immigration, some things about trade, I eventually zone out. I am just so tired. It has been a very long day. Finally, Mother turns around to come back to her throne and gently sits down. I straighten my back. It looks like it is my turn.

Marisol re-enters and speaks again, "And now, a moment that I am sure that you have all been waiting for, here is our very own Crown Prince Jameson!"

I quickly push myself up from my throne and walk down towards the podium. I have notecards that I brought with me, all written in Aurelia's loopy script. I take a deep breath before beginning.

"Good evening citizens of Imperia. As you might have guessed, I will be announcing something special on tonight's report. Recently, Imperia and it's neighbor Kingdom of Illea have come to a decision. We have decided to host two Selections."

I can hear gasps and murmurs throughout the audience, most of them excited, a few confused mutterings. I continue nonetheless, "Two Selections will be hosted, one in Illea, and one in Imperia. These Selections will be entirely separate affairs, with the exception of a few balls and gatherings. Ten girls will be selected on the report a week from today, one from each Imperian province. Forms will be sent out to all eligible girls, ages 16-21. You have a week to fill them out and return them to your local province services office."

Ok. Here comes the hard part. "I am truly excited to host all of these women, and hopefully find a true life partner in one of them. To all of the girls out there, please do fill out a form. I can't wait to meet all of you. Goodnight, Imperia."

With that, the camera cuts back to Marisol, and I walk back to my throne. Mother gives me a nod to signify a job well done.

Sure. For now. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

 **A/N: Hi people! So sorry for the delay in updates, I wrote half of this yesterday, but I had to stop and publish today. Also, IMPORTANT INFORMATION I FORGOT! I do not own anything Kiera Cass created in the universe of the Selection, that belongs to her. I also do not own Bohemian Rhapsody and those lyrics from it, that belongs to Queen.**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think and what you think I could do better! I love seeing them! Also, thank you to everyone who submitted a character so far or favorited/followed the story: you guys rock! Also, I love all of the selected that I have received, but all of them except one are brunettes. I love brunettes, but I would love some variety in hair color if you please. I also am in desperate need of more Imperian selected, I love all of my Illea girls, but I only have two Imperian ones! I would love more of them.**

 **Also, a little PSA, if you are looking for an amazing SYOC, please submit to Riverbluesbear's story Breathe With Me! It is very well written and Riverbluesbear is so nice, highly recommended!**

 **Sorry for this novel of an author's note, but I hope you liked Chapter 2! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor Hames (2, Athlete, Angeles) POV**

The sweltering Angeles sun beats down heavily on my back as I stare at the Soccer ball lying in front of me on the grass. I take a deep breath before running forward and curving my foot just so. My foot gives a satisfying thump as the ball curves and soars into the goal. Perfect.

I take a moment to wipe the sweat from my brow and wander off towards the metal bench located on the sidelines. My water bottle sits there, and I lift it up, taking a long drink. It really is a scorcher, the perfect weather for Soccer.

"Taylor! Tay!"

I whip around, my brown ponytail flying as I spot Alice, grinning wildly, jogging over to where I stand. Good god. Not today, Satan.

"Hi, Taylor! Practicing for the league finals? Me too, I've been at it all day. I just thought I would stop by and say hi," Alice squeaks in her high pitched tone. I slowly angle myself away from her, hoping she will take the hint and leave me alone. She doesn't. What a genius girl.

She also doesn't seem to be finished yet, "Do you want to practice together? I mean...if you want to….."

I take a deep breath, running a finger through my ponytail. "No, Alice, I really don't want to do that. Could you leave me to my practicing? I have things to do."

Alice startles at my words. Honestly, I'm surprised. Did she honestly think that I would practice with...her? Still she seems resigned. Good. I haven't said anything stupid…

"I'm sorry I barged in, but I think it could be really fun…."

Well. Scratch that. "Good god, Alice, take a hint! I've found puddles deeper than you. Now could you please let me practice. Goodbye!"

I sharply turn around and start walking back to the field, not noticing Alice and not caring about her either. I wish I wasn't so harsh, but she's just so happy all of the time! I can't deal with it.

I fish the ball out from the goal and give it a swift kick. It's aim is true. I'm going to crush it at the finals.

"Taylor! Come inside, dinner is ready!" I could recognize my mother's voice even from out here.

"On my way!" I dribble the soccer ball out to the shed near the edge of our Soccer field. I swiftly pull open the door, and punt the ball in. Perfect.

Being sure to grab my water bottle on the way, I jog to the door where my mother stands, hands on her hips, with a smile on her face. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

She smiles and takes her hand off my shoulder, seeing how sweaty it is. "Hurry up and shower, I have a surprise for you."

"Sure. I'll be in soon," I say, moving past her into the foyer of our house and upstairs into my room. I remove my uniform and step into the shower, letting the cold water run over me. When I am finally done I shut the water off and step into a pair of simple sweatpants, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I re-do my ponytail and quickly run down the stairs and into the dining room.

Mom waits on one end of our lonely table, drumming her fingers on the mahogany surface. When I appear she smiles, a smile that I love to see. I return it with half of my mouth and sit down in my seat, beginning to eat. There is only silence at the table for awhile. I look up to see Mom staring at the empty seat at the table's head. Dad's seat.

Dad died when I was born. I can only remember him a bit, mostly his laugh. I loved how it could fill up a room. After he died I became an athlete, mainly to distract myself from it.

I need to stop thinking about Dad. Not now.

Mom starts to speak just in time, "I was watching the report last night while you were at softball practice, and it was announced that Prince Wyatt will be holding a Selection, along with Prince Jameson in Imperia. I think that It would be very good for you if you entered."

I slowly put my fork down, keeping my eyes on my Mom's face. The Selection? Really? Would I get picked? Would I hate everyone? Probably true. Should I enter?

"How would it be good for me?"

"Taylor, you need friends. I see you with people, but you brush them off, you aren't close with them," Mom puts down her fork to address me more closely, "When I was younger, I depended on my friends. They were like family, and even though I try, I can't give you that. I have full confidence that the Selection will."

Friends. Depending on friends. Could I even do that?

I suppose it is worth a try.

"Ok. I'll enter. I probably won't be selected."

Mom pushes the form towards me, along with a pen. I take a deep breath and begin to fill it out.

Selection, here I come.

 **Adrienne Rose (Inventor/Philanthropist, Swocia) POV**

 _Click, click, click._ My high heels loudly click as I make my way down a busy Swocia street. All of the passerby don't stop to notice me, they are too wrapped up in their own affairs. I try to walk faster, but seem to be running into people left and right. I hate being late, especially for a meeting of Their Hope. It is truly something that I care about very much, and I hate being tardy for it.

Finally, I reach the door of our space. We have a room in one of Swocia's many sky-high skyscrapers, on the 5th floor. I hurry inside, my high heels smacking against the marble floor. I hear choruses of "Hello, Miss Rose," and "Good Afternoon, Miss Rose." No time to be friendly today, I'll try to say hello on the way out.

I practically smack the elevator button out of it's socket. The elevator comes briskly and I step in. The elevator begins to push up, on its way to Their Hope.

I started Their Hope in my senior year of High School. I had started a blog, documenting some of the toughest years of my life, the years I spent with my parents. They were the most cold, emotionless parents you could ever meet, and they hit my brother and I. After the blog was started, I started getting emails about how other people were going through the same things I was. I started Their Hope with a few of these people here in Swocia, and it has become very important and special for me. Now, I can give kids like me what I never got, love and hope.

With a ding, the elevator alights on the third floor. The doors push open and I hurry out, rushing down the hallway until I reach room 247. I twist open the doorknob, amd smile at the sight I see.

About 12 or so kids are sitting in a circle, actually talking and laughing with each other. These scared, frightened kids are actually happy. I can't help grinning just watching them. One of my co-leaders beckons me over and I comply, entering the room and closing the door behind me. I take a seat on the carpeting, fully in my happy place.

The session is over too soon. The elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open. It has begun to rain and the streets shimmer with droplets. Night is falling. Just outside of the doors, I see a familiar figure. He is tall, with brown hair like mine, and is standing outside, beneath an umbrella.

Waving goodbye to the secretaries on duty, I rush outside to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here, Carter? I can make it home alone." Carter smiles as I speak. He knows I don't really mean it, and that I would love his company on the way home.

"Thought you might like the company on the way home." He knows me better than I know myself. Figures. Carter truly did save me, becoming my legal guardian after Mom and Dad were taken into custody. I have always loved him, he is the person who I always told everything to, and I trust him completely.

Carter and I begin to walk together along the wet city streets, sticking close together under our umbrella. We move down the streets, arm in arm, until we finally reach our house. Carter dashes up the steps and folds up the umbrella. I follow him. He unlocks the door and I step inside the warm house.

We got mail today. I bend over to scoop it up from the floor. It is a bit wet from the rain, but still intact. I carry it in to the kitchen and dump our letters on the kitchen table. I open some cupboards and bring out a stainless steel pot, filling it with water set to boil. I take out some cocoa powder and put it next to the pot to put in after the water boils. I sit down at the table and begin to flip through the mail. I hear Carter enter behind me, and the sound of him shaking the cocoa powder into the water. I smile as I read.

Some bills, some mail for me from the patent office (I'll read that later), and a very interesting white envelope. I've never seen anything like it before.

I open the envelope with my thumb and begin to read the included paper.

 _To the Rose Family,_

 _It has been confirmed by Imperia's first census that a single woman between the ages of 16 and 21 resides in this household. She is being given the oppurtunity to sign up for the Selection, a competition to compete for the hand of Prince Jameson of Imperia. You will find enclosed the form, which should be deposited at your local province services office, where photos will also be taken. We hope you will enter._

 _Best wishes,_

 _The Imperian Royal Family_

A Selection? Oh, of course. The prince is 19 and of age, it makes a lot of sense.

"Carter?"

"Hhm," he responds, bringing over two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Should I enter the Selection?"

"The Selection? For Prince Jameson?" he pauses to think. "Why not? He seems rather closed off, but you'll get to him."

I smile at Carter. He's right. Why not go for it? It'll be an experience.

I pick up my pen and begin to write

 **Someone's POV**

As dusk falls, we approach the gate. The fiery orb of the sun is setting in the distance, coloring my Commander's face orange. She stares straight ahead, eyes on the sleepy border guards who are ready to go home after a long day.

Our car inches forward, and my heart picks up speed. My Commander sticks her head out of the car to speak to the border guard.

"Documentation, please?"

"Sure thing," she says, handing over our fake papers. The Imperian border guard gives them a once-over, then nods.

"State your business."

"Just a few musicians, coming through Imperia for a performance in Zorina." Perfect lie. In a way, we are musicians.

"Come on through," says the tired guard, waving us along. Our car pulls past the border. My Commander smiles.

"Guns?"

"Check." We all respond to her almost at once. I finger my pistol.

"Alright then. Let's blow this thing."

 **A/N: Hello hello! It has taken me so long to get this chapter out, so sorry for the wait. I really hope you like it! Thanks a million to Tis I, The Most Frenchiest Fry for Taylor and to SophieOfWoodsBeyond for Adrienne. Also, thank you to everyone who has submitted an Imperian selected! We now have equal numbers, and I'm so excited to start writing them! You guys rock!**

 **Also disclaimer: I do not own the Selection universe and Illea, that belongs to Kiera Cass.**

 **Thanks for reading, and tell me how I did with your OCs. Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
